


Yearning Splendor

by LMPsisterhood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Regina on top, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Facebook Prompt: My sister is a lesbian and I’m gay, but our parents are very conservative. So, she dates my bf and I date her gf. So, if they stay over, they stay in opposite rooms. But jokes on our parents.Emma and Regina try to find a way to be together despite very conservative parents. AU
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Pinocchio | August Booth, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	1. Getting Down to Business

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I got this prompt from Facebook and decided to run with it. I'm thankful I never had parents like this; they accepted me when I came out to them. 
> 
> Anyways, this is AU with no magic, no fairy tales, although it is situated in Storybrooke, Maine. Sorry this took so long to write. The Christmas season is hectic. Thank God it’s the new year. Enjoy!

Monday November 27

“Killian, you are such an idiot!” Emma yelled at her twin brother. “Give that back or I’ll tell mom.”

Mary Margaret looked up from the cookbook she was looking through and yelled out, “Kids, don’t start again. Your father will be home soon.” She sighed and mumbled under her breath. “Maybe he will be able to handle you.”

Killian gave his younger sister, by seven minutes, a rapscallion grin. “See, mom doesn’t care, sis.”

Emma screeched reaching for her journal, which was just out of reach because Killian was still taunting her. They ran out of her room and down the hall. As Emma rounded the corner into the living room and made a bounding leap over the couch at her brother her blonde hair wildly dishevelled, her small body bounced off of her father’s hard chest.

David picked his 17-year-old daughter up off the floor and set her down on the couch. Crossing his arms, he gave his son a hard look, nodding to the spot beside his daughter. Killian shuffled over to the couch and sat beside his sister. Both siblings picked a spot on the rug, looking chagrined.

“I’m tired of coming home to your shenanigans every day. You are driving your poor mother mad. She can’t control you. You two should know better by now. You are no longer children; you are young adults. Please act like it.” David eyed his two eldest children and prayed he was getting through to them. He noticed Killian was holding his daughter’s journal in his hands, yet again, and sighed. “Killian, give that back to Emma. How many times must I go over this?”

Emma looked smugly at her older brother and Killian stuck his tongue out at her as he handed over the book. David continued, “If it’s not your property, then don’t take it. Now, please go back to your own rooms and give us some peace until dinner. Neal!”

Neal looked down from his vantage point on the counter, looking rather sheepish with his hand in the cookie jar. David gave him a look and his young son dropped the cookie in his hand and quickly walked down the ‘stairs’ he had created with the drawers, running down the hallway to his room and slamming the door.

Emma hugged her journal to her chest as she made her way to her room. Killian stuck his tongue out at her again as he opened the door to his room and just before he disappeared, the blonde crossed her eyes at her big brother. He gave a loud guffaw as the door closed behind him.

Emma scoured her room. It never seemed to matter where she hid it, he always seemed to find it. By now it had become a game to him and she just wanted him to stop. Her journal was so precious to her. No one could find out. Mom and dad would never understand. They were so old fashioned and rather prejudiced. They would turn her out and she didn’t know where she would go. Her girlfriend’s parents were just as hard as hers. Thankfully, in about six months she would graduate from high school and move far away from home and she would be free to love whom she wanted. Until then, she had to keep everything under wraps and her journal was the only place she could pour out her feelings for her gorgeous girlfriend.

The blonde had decided to keep it on her wherever she went, as she couldn’t trust her brother, and slid it between two textbooks in her backpack. She found her phone on her bedside table and crashed on her bed.

 **He did it again.** She texted her girlfriend.

 **Oh No.** Came back.

**Dad gave us another talk. Oh well.**

**Was it bad?**

**No. It was funny. Neal was in the kitchen trying to steal a cookie, but Dad caught him. He had made stairs with the drawers, the little rascal.**

**LMAO – I can totally see it.**

**How are you?**

**Fine. I’m in my room ‘studying’ as far as Mother knows.**

**Want to sneak out later?**

**Not tonight. There has to be a better way around this.**

**I know. I wish we didn’t have to live a lie.**

**I think my mom’s coming. Talk later.**

Emma sighed and set down her phone. She made her way to the kitchen and saw her mother putting a dish in the oven. “Do you need any help, Mom? Setting the table perhaps?”

Mary Margaret looked up startled at first and then smiled at her only daughter. “That would be wonderful, sweetheart. Thank you.”

Emma turned towards the cupboards and started getting down plates and cups for the dinner table. After setting each in their place, she turned back to retrieve the cutlery. Finishing the table, she turned back to the kitchen and her pixie-haired mother. She watched her mom as she moved about the kitchen, cutting vegetables and checking the dish in the oven.

Some day, Emma hoped she could be just as confident in the kitchen. Her cooking skills consisted of frozen waffles, mac and cheese, fried cheese sandwiches and pop tarts. Would she ever have the patience to learn how to properly cook or would she be totally reliant on her future wife? Okay, last Saturday Dad had tried to teach her how to make pancakes, but the only ingredient that she had attended to was the nutmeg Dad had insisted was the most important thing about pancakes. He hoped she would remember it for her future ‘husband’. If he only knew.

Mary Margaret turned to her daughter, meeting the same green eyes as hers. “Could you go call your brothers for dinner, please?”

Emma nodded shortly and walked to the hallway. Instead of knocking and telling her brothers individually, she yelled down the hallway, “Dinner’s ready!”

“Emma!” Her mother spoke sharply. “I could have done that. Next time please go to their rooms.”

David looked up from the couch where he had been snoozing and saw his daughter shrug as she made her way to the table. He shut his eyes and counted to ten. Coming to standing, he walked over to the kitchen and caught the heavy dish his wife was balancing with two other smaller ones. The two of them made their way to the table as the boys sat down in their seats.

“How was school today?” Mary Margaret started as she served her family. Killian gave a shrug as Emma grunted.

“School was awesome, mommy.” Seven-year-old Neal exclaimed. Emma gave him a pointed glare and Neal smugly smiled at his big sister.

Mary Margaret smiled at her youngest son. “So glad I have at least one child that enjoys school. How was your day, dear?”

David caught his wife’s eye and smiled at her. “It was a long day. We had several families come in with their pets for neutering and I had one dog that was a little too anxious for surgery. Ruby agreed to take him home tonight, so I could actually get some sleep for once. I love taking care of animals and being a vet, but sometimes I just wish it didn’t take so much energy. I’m often reminded of the first few months when the twins came home from the hospital. We didn’t get much sleep then either.”

Mother and father looked at their 17-year-olds which made Emma abashed and Killian grin like a banshee. David looked back at his wife and reciprocated, “How was your day?”

Mary Margaret swallowed her food and spoke, “Excellent, actually, we had quite the day. Didn’t we, Neal?” Her little blond boy nodded and smiled. “We are researching birds, right now. While we were outside studying a nest in the tree out front, a little blue bird swooped down and startled me and the class. It landed right on my shoulder and for a moment I couldn’t breathe. When it flew off, I took some quick breathes in and continued on with the lesson. But the children were in awe, so I was able to hold their attention a lot longer than I expected. The rest of the day was quite uneventful, but I know several children wrote the experience down in their journals during writing time.”

“Wow,” Emma exclaimed, “it’s as if our mother were Snow White. Where’s your seven dwarfs, mom?”

“Oh, Emma,” Mary Margaret scoffed, “don’t be silly.”

“May I be excused?” Killian shoved his empty plate away from him after he inhaled his dinner.

David huffed and nodded. Killian scraped his chair away and everyone cringed as he made a dash for his room.

“Neal,” Mary Margaret inquired, “will you help me clean the table?”

“Yes, mommy,” Neal smiled at his mother and the two started taking empty dishes back to the kitchen. Emma dropped her plate and cutlery in the dishwasher and made her way back to her room.

As she ambled over to her bed, Emma grabbed her phone and lounged on her bed top.

**Are you busy?**

**Just finished dinner.**

**Same.** Send. Pause. **Have any ideas?**

**Do you think your brother would ‘date’ me?”**

**What?!?**

**I think he’s seeing someone too but isn’t willing to bring him home.**

**What?!?** Emma looked wild-eyed around her room, processing this new information.

**You’re not very observant, are you?**

The blonde took some deep breathes and deduced: **So, if he dates you, then his boyfriend could date me.**

**Yes, Sherlock, you got it!**

**I’ll talk with him. Later.**

Emma stretched her long legs out as she stood and made her out of her bedroom and across the hall. Timidly, she knocked on Killian’s door.

“Yeah?” Came a loud bellow from inside.

David popped his head back from the couch and glanced down the hallway. Emma gave him a little wave and he scrunched his brows at her in question.

“Killian, can I talk with you about math homework?” David gave her a thumbs up and turned back to his program on TV.

Killian jerked his door open and stuck his head out, “But we finished math during …” Emma shoved him back inside his room and stumbled over some dirty clothes as she followed him. “What do you want? This isn’t about your journal again, is it?”

Killian had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his younger sister. Emma rolled her eyes and took a seat on his bed, the only place she could find to sit. He had dirty clothes everywhere, including on his desk chair and she didn’t want to touch anything that was so unsanitary.

“No,” she snapped. She nodded towards the phone in his hand that was beeping. “You might want to take care of that, so we can talk.”

Killian turned his back to her and tapped away on his phone. He huffed as he finished and turned to sit on his bed beside her. His brows raised as he stared at her, imploring with his eyes to start talking.

“Well, um,” Emma started, “I, um, have a question. I have a friend that suggested you might, um, want to, um, date her.”

“Yeah, right,” Killian scoffed. He gestured to his door as he settled into his pillows and grabbed his phone.

“Killian,” Emma tried again, “I, um, have a girlfriend. I’m a lesbian.” Whoa, she couldn’t believe the relief at finally telling at least one person about herself.

Killian glanced up and sat straight up, giving Emma a wide-eyed stare. “Really? I thought I was alone. You know,” he leaned toward his sister and lowered his voice to a whisper, “I’m gay, too.”

Emma sat quietly pondering this new set of circumstances, studying the bedspread. She was right. She was always right. She had to continue, but she found she couldn’t look up. Yet. “Well, my girlfriend and I have had some difficulties trying to figure out how to be together without mom or dad finding out. You know how homophobic they are, being so conservative.” She had to stop running off at the mouth. “Anyway, she thought maybe you could ‘date’ her and your boyfriend could ‘date’ me and then we could bring them home and spend some time alone with our respective partners. Would that be okay with you?”

She finally looked up and saw Killian looking in awe at her. “That’s brilliant. Why hadn’t I figured that out myself? Who is she?”

Emma took a deep breath in. He wouldn’t believe her. “Um, huh, um,” she glanced at her brother and saw his skeptical look, so she finished in a rush. “RejenaMills.”

“Wha … Regina Mills, did you say?” Killian’s left brow rose on inquisition. A breath exploded from his mouth. “Yeah, sure. Sure, I’ll date Regina Mills.”

His face changed into one of arrogance and he took on a swagger. “You’re not dating Regina Mills. She’s my girlfriend. This is just a set-up. We can’t tell her parents or our parents.” She stalked to the door and then a light dawned. She quickly turned back around and snapped back, “Who is he?”

“August Booth,” Killian admitted. Emma’s breathe steadied out and she smiled. She could handle him, so long as she didn’t have to spend too much time with him. “Well,” she turned back to the door, “work it out with him and then we should probably start making it look like this is us.”

Killian nodded and lounged back against his pillows again as Emma exited the room. She picked up her phone as she shut her door and turned to her bed.

 **Game. Set. Match.** She texted.

**_Thumbs up emoji._ **

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Tuesday November 28

Emma practically gagged on the very bland baby carrot she was chewing on. She reached for the sandwich, she had made herself that morning to go along with the very healthy lunch her mother had provided and took a large bite. She picked at the apple slices, dipping one into the yogurt cup and then shoved it into her mouth after the last bite of sandwich was swallowed. She pushed her apple away and looked up into the smiling face of the brunette sitting across from her.

Regina accepted the apple that Emma offered her and dipped a slice into the yogurt as she had seen Emma do. She hummed appreciatively and Emma’s heart did a flip, a light caramel colour glinting in her umber tresses as the sunlight played through her strands. The wind gently fingering through the umber curls, gracefully tossing them about her head. Regina fingered a strand of hair behind her ear and Emma watched every subtle movement, committing it to memory; something to hold dear to when the storms darkened her path.

Killian watched the two girls eat their lunch and eye each other. It was like they were devouring each other, not the food. He glanced at the scruffy ruggedness of his boyfriend. A small smile graced his face as he appreciated the cut of his chin and the bulge of his arm muscles. August worked with his dad in his carpentry business and had the muscles to prove it. A happy sigh escaped his lips and August looked up, catching his eye. August smiled back, brushing his fingertips over Killian’s knuckles.

Emma noticed as two girls, one with shoulder-length sunflower blonde hair and the other with russet curls, marched towards their table. She rolled her eyes and Regina kicked her, which drew Emma’s head up, and she saw the questioning look in her girlfriend’s eyes. She nodded her head somewhere behind the brunette’s head, just as a silvery voice said,

“Hello, Regina, when may we expect your presence?” The russet haired Aurora Ruskin purred. “Or are you going to stare into the eyes of your girlfriend all day?”

The sunflower blonde Ella Coles giggled and brightly said, “You’re only jealous that Phillip doesn’t look at you that way.”

Aurora glared at Ella and raised her brows at Regina. The brunette slammed down the celery stick in her hand and looked haughtily up into her friends’ faces. “I have some business to discuss with these boys and then we can start our study group. Give me five minutes.”

Aurora strutted away with Ella by her side, reminding Emma of a peacock. She chuckled lightly at her thoughts and Regina’s eyes danced in the light, a smile gracing her face. The brunette didn’t know her girlfriend’s thoughts, but the chuckle made her giddy and light, so she let go the need to ask her thoughts and turned to the other business at hand.

“Obviously, you two are in agreement with our dilemma and resolution, so we won’t hold you up too much longer. Killian, I would be agreeable to a date on Thursday at 7:00 pm. Please pick me up at my front door and don’t talk over long with my parents. This is only for appearance sake and they don’t need to get any ideas. If you touch me, the date is over and I will never see you again. This is only for Emma,” she gestured down at her lithe body, “and not for you to paw over.”

Killian nodded agreeably and squinched his face in repulsion at the suggestion of fondling. He only had eyes for August and did not want anything to do with this stuck-up girl. August chortled lightly and grinned, turning his eyes to his boyfriend’s sister, next to him. “If you’re available on Wednesday,” Emma nodded shortly, “I’ll pick you up at your house around 6:30. We can have dinner and then call it a night within the hour, hopefully. My dad and I are trying to finish an order for Thursday, so that’s all the time I have this week.”

“That’s fine,” Emma agreed and also suggested, “maybe we can double date on Sunday, so we can also spend some time with our own partner.”

Everyone nodded at the suggestion, each in their own thoughts, trying to place what their families would be doing that day and what would work out for them. Emma noticed the silence and tried to ease their minds, “We can worry about the details for Sunday later in the week when we know our schedules. We’ll keep in touch. It’s not that difficult.”

The laughter that ensued eased the strain they were all feeling. Regina picked up her lunch bag, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. She bent forward slightly, brushing her lips over Emma’s. “I’ll see you later? We have math with Mr. Cassidy, last class.” She chided her blonde girlfriend, “Don’t be late.”

Emma smiled happily as Regina sauntered away towards the library in search of her friends. She knew that slight sway of the brunette’s hips was just for her. August got up and moved towards the automotive lab and Miss Tinkerman as Killian ambled indoors skirting Ms. Azura, the principal, as she stalked the grounds.

“Hey, Emma,” Mulan Ping called from the field. Emma turned in her seat and followed Mulan as she scored against the three boys on the soccer field. “Come help me slaughter these guys.”

Emma’s eyes twinkled as she pushed herself up from the bench, trotting out to join Mulan on the field.


	2. Girls Night Out

Friday December 14

“You’re right, Ruby, I needed this,” Mary Margaret conceded to Ruby.

“Hey, I know what it’s like to be stressed and just need a girl’s night out.” Ruby Lucas slowly turned her head to look at her friend as she lounged in a chair getting the top coat done on her nails. Mary Margaret was getting a simple French tip manicure. Kathryn McKnight was in one of the back rooms getting a massage and Ruby’s girlfriend, Belle French, was getting a pedicure on the other side of Ruby. Mary Margaret was next with the masseur and she couldn’t wait to relax and let all her cares go.

“Thanks for caring, Ruby. I have been stressed lately. The twins just seem to be getting worse. I’m only glad they finally started dating and met such great people. I never thought that Regina Mills would date my Killian. Mind you, I think that Emma could do better than August Booth, not that he’s not smart enough. He could whip you at Trivial Pursuit.” Mary Margaret took a breath and pondered her daughter, Emma. What did she see in that boy anyway?

“I hear about the twins from David every day at work. The way he talks you’d think they were driving you to an early grave. I know they are driving you crazy, but this too shall pass as my Granny always says. They are only seventeen, they will graduate at the end of the school year and then next year they’ll be out of your hair.” Ruby sighed, feeling very content. She took a glance at the woman next to her still wondering how she ever got her. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Belle smiled knowingly, she could feel her girlfriend peruse her body and, right this moment, she felt sexy.

“Sometimes I worry about them though,” Mary Margaret confessed. “I don’t know if they are going to make it in the real world. And graduating and then going off to college, and oh,” Mary Margaret’s breath caught and she gulped back a cry. A lump entered her throat and her chest felt heavy. Ruby looked over at her concerned. Mary Margaret smiled back feebly, “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just thinking about losing my babies. I’m not ready to let them go yet.”

Ruby patted her arm as if to say ‘there, there’. Mary Margaret used a knuckle to wipe a tear from her eye, setting it back down in the heater.

“I’m just so glad they’re finally dating,” Mary Margaret reiterated.

“You already said that,” Ruby commented. “How do you know they weren’t before?”

Belle looked at her and shook her head shortly, giving her a stern look. She was regretting telling her girlfriend what she saw at the high school, as head librarian and French teacher at Storybrooke High she saw everything. And if Ruby gave those girls away, she would make sure Ruby paid the price. When Mary Margaret turned to look at Ruby, Belle looked down at her hand in the heater. She had decided to get a French tip manicure after her pedicure as well.

“Do you know something I don’t?” The petite brunette asked the tall lanky one sitting next to her.

Ruby shook her head and replied, “I only know that I used to hide my relationships when I lived with my parents. I even got my male best friend to pose as my boyfriend so my parents never figured out that I was gay. He even went so far to pick me up at my home and drop me off at my dates out with my girlfriends. I’m just saying you never know.”

“My kids aren’t that smart.” Mary Margaret sighed exasperatedly, thankful that she didn’t need to deal with teenagers like Ruby. “Besides, I don’t think they could handle it.”

Ruby looked quizzically at the petite brunette. “Handle what?”

“Being like you. I mean, I wouldn’t want my children to be gay. It’s not normal.” Ruby’s back straightened in objection. Mary Margaret continued on, “Don’t get me wrong, I love you guys. You’re my best friends, but you are stronger stuff than what my kids are made of. I know my kids think I’m some kind of prejudiced homophobe. If they only knew that you were my best friends.”

Ruby and Belle looked at each other in indignation; their brows questioning each other. Mary Margaret’s rant continued on, she just didn’t notice her friends’ silent conversation, “I just believe that it’s better for a woman to be with a man. Men can protect a woman better and give her the security she needs. My eldest boy needs the care only a woman can provide. She will be able to keep him on the right track and be the support that he needs, like I am with David.” Coming to, she remembered that she was in the company of her very best friends in the world and she didn’t want to hurt them, unaware that she already had. “You understand, don’t you? I’m in awe that you have the strength to be who you are, and despite the problems that can arise for you out in that big scary world, but my kids aren’t like you. They need something more.”

“Excuse me, Mrs. Nolan,” the masseur walked out from the back room just as Kathryn walked over with the biggest smile on her face. Mary Margaret looked at the attendant finishing off her manicure. She gestured for her to follow the masseur to the back room. The petite brunette looked into the masked faces of her friends and sighed, thankful that they understood her plight.

The attendant that attended to Mary Margaret gave Ruby and Belle an apologetic and sympathetic look. Ruby thanked the attendant attending to her nails and reached for her girlfriend’s hand. “Let’s get out of here. I’m sorry. I didn’t know she was going to go on like that and I feel affronted. Let’s go before I scratch her eyes out.”

Belle shook her head aggressively, refusing to say a word. She knew if she allowed anything past her lips, she would probably growl in anger and shout or swear, which was something she didn’t normally do.

“Are you guys leaving?” Kathryn asked innocently.

“Yeah, something just came up. We’ll have to take a rain check on the rest of the night. Have a good night, Kathryn. Apologize to Mary Margaret for us.” Ruby knew that look on Belle’s face. She knew she had to get her out of here before she exploded. “I promise we’ll come back for our massages tomorrow night after work, okay?”

Belle’s face softened and she smiled sweetly at her beloved. Ruby paid the bill and the two ladies walked out of the door of the salon.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Saturday December 15

Ruby worked silently beside David. When asked a question, she answered with a grunt or as few words as possible. David knew something was wrong. Mary Margaret had said that Ruby and Belle had left early from their girl’s night the night before and had told her husband that everything was fine between them when he asked. He had been so tired last night that he hadn’t bothered to press further, after all, he trusted his wife. Now seeing that his co-worker wasn’t engaging with him, he was worried that his wife had misjudged the situation.

Ruby was his closest friend. They were buddies when they were little and buddies still in high school then college. They had chosen the same field as they both loved animals. He watched as she went through romance after romance until she had found Belle. He even posed as her boyfriend until Mary Margaret had come along. But by that time, he wasn’t needed. During the last year of high school, Ruby suffered a great loss, both her parents had died in a car accident. Her granny now had care of her until she went off to college. Her granny had a sense that Ruby was different and let her know point-blank. Ruby came out to her and when the two friends entered college, Ruby met Belle and David met Mary Margaret. Granny Lucas accepted the couples and loved both their chosen mates as her own children.

David always felt very loved by Ruby’s Granny. She took him into her home filled him with all things good, after all, he was a growing boy. David’s own father had left when he was just a preteen. His twin brother, James, started to become violent and got into too many fights at school. During post-game parties, James started to consume alcohol and drugs. One night he OD’ed and died in hospital the following day. During his second year of college, his mother succumbed to the grief over losing both her husband and son, dying shortly after his wedding to Mary Margaret.

Ruby always felt like the sister he always wanted and Eugenia Lucas helped him through the loss he went through as well as her own granddaughter. Granny Lucas was always so strong. He could always depend on her to be sensitive to his needs, yet blunt with her advice when needed as well. He loved it when Mary Margaret and Ruby had become friends because his family was so important to him and he wanted to keep them together.

David knew sometimes Mary Margaret said things so innocently that she often hurt those around her without realizing it. He knew in his heart that an occasion like that had happened last night and he now needed to mediate between his ‘adopted’ sister and his wife. Just how to go about it was troubling him. What question should he ask – what happened last night or what did Mary Margaret say now? It surprised him when he opened his mouth and said,

“Did you enjoy last night?” They had just finished putting the suture on the spading operation for a little kitten. Ruby looked up wild-eyed with hurt written across her face. He didn’t expect her reaction.

“Your wife is the most … insensitive … rude … obnoxious, unfeeling, insipid, unkind, bitch …”

She had started slow and as she gained ground started spewing forth the most hurtful of names. David finally held up his hands and gently said, “Woah, woah, woah. What happened? What can I do to help?” Ruby had turned and curled into his arms, tears streaming down her face. David continued, “Please whatever it is don’t hold it against her.” She struck his chest and he winced. She struggled against his hug and he let her go. He pleaded and offered, “Please let me help you.”

“She said the most hurtful things to me and Belle last night. Belle called it heteronormativity, whatever that means. Something about how people think women and men just fit together and anything else just isn’t normal. Anyways, your wife couldn’t help telling me that even though I’m one of the strongest people she knows that I’m not normal. That two women, or for that matter two men, are just not capable of being supportive, caring and protective of each other. She gave indication that your children couldn’t handle the world’s destructive nature.” Ruby was pacing on the other side of the medical table. David watched her as went back and forth, back and forth.

The kitten was starting to stir from sleep and Ruby came to a complete halt in front of the little girl. She smiled a most glorious big smile. “Hey, little girl, how are you?”

What a transformation! A moment ago, this tall lanky female was all fire and rage and now she was as docile as a puppy. David awed at the womenfolk in his life. Each was as different as night and day. Women had the capability of being the most lovable creatures alive and still be a little bitch as well. His head spun sometimes with all the fiery personalities surrounding him and processing every little bit of information that accumulated throughout his day. He needed a night out with the boys, his friends from college, the principal and coach from the grade school, Arthur King and Fred McKnight. He needed a night to get away from all the troubles of his work and home life.

But now to deal with this moment, he needed to provide the best aftercare not just for this kitten, but for his best friend and little sister so that she could be a friend again with his wife.

The kitten was trying to walk, a little wobbly, on the table to rub against Ruby. She reached out a hand and the kitten arched her back to accept the pat and scratch that Ruby offered. David smiled and an idea found him and he ran with it. “Imagine Mary Margaret as that kitten. Do you remember how this little girl fought against us before surgery? She was afraid. Terrified possibly, she didn’t know what was going to happen. Look at her now. She’s trying to get your attention and with each moment that she gains consciousness, her steps are getting steadier.

“Mary Margaret’s afraid for her future. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen with herself, let alone our children and she’s trying to handle it the best way she knows how. I’m sorry she hurt you. She shouldn’t have said those things to you. She wants to be friends with you and trusts that you will still be there even in her uncertainty.”

David hoped the things he said made sense and was helping this beautiful smart woman he considered his sister. He saw a change in her demeanor. He gave her a moment to choose her words. “It sounds like you’re making excuses for her.” David looked appalled. He hadn’t tried to do that at all. “I can see you weren’t trying to do that, but that’s what you’re doing. She needs to take accountability for her own words and actions. I don’t need to you to make excuses for her. I need you to talk to her so she will see what she did, so she can apologize to me and Belle. Belle never wants to see her again. And you know what, I don’t blame her.”

David was heavy-hearted. He didn’t want to lose his sister. He had already lost so much. He hoped his wife cared enough to make amends. “I love you, Ruby. You are the sister I never had, please don’t leave me.”

Ruby walked around the table and reached her arms around his neck, drawing him into a hug. Both sniffled at the same time, and Ruby giggled. David smirked, releasing her. He rubbed her back as she stepped away. The kitten was sitting on her hunches twisting her head side to side observing the strange actions of the humans in the room. David reached out and patted her head, the purr that ensued vibrating through her little body.

Ruby cocked her head at David, saying, “It sounds as if you and … Mary Margaret,” she gulped out her name, “are coddling your children. Like you don’t trust them to make sense of the world around them. In just a little while, they will be adults. What will happen to them then?”

David’s brows rose and he pressed his lips together. He pondered his next phrase before he said, “While we have them with us, we will teach them the best way we know how. I don’t have to account for my parenting skills to you.”

“No, but you do to your kids. How are they going to be productive, problem-solving adults able to handle what life comes their way, if you don’t trust them to make their own decisions? How are they going to strengthen themselves, if you don’t let them make their own mistakes? And despite what you teach them, they are going to have their own opinions and capabilities to be open-minded to the potential around them. You need to teach them how to be responsible for them. And to strive for **their** best potential. That’s what your little cat analogy really means.”

David stood stunned. Forget the guys. He needed a night alone to process and ponder his next move.


	3. A Long Stormy Night

Wednesday December 19

Emma had noticed a rift between her mom and Aunt Ruby a couple of weeks ago. Dad had said he needed a weekend at the cabin and had left the following weekend, taking his shotgun with him before hunting season was closed. He only ever hunted squirrels and hares, maybe fox if he could find one. The following week after he came back, Aunt Ruby graced their dinner table with her presence. She and Mom talked and laughed together once again. When Emma left the table to finish her homework, she overheard her mother apologize. The blonde didn’t know for what because, as she got closer to her room, her mother’s voice was barely audible.

She made her way to her bed, reaching for her phone at her bedside. She smiled to herself as she texted to her girlfriend, Regina.

**Well, it’s all set. I’m excited to have you here for Christmas Eve Eve!!!!**

She waited impatiently for Regina to reply. She checked her phone after a minute, nothing. Another minute went by, still nothing. Emma tsked and punched at her bedspread.

Regina’s Christmas gift caught her eye. It was still sitting unwrapped on her desk, paper and tape strewn across it.

Well, if she had to wait, she might as well do something. She sat on the edge of her bed and reached for the gift without getting off. The box nearly fell to the floor and she lifted her butt just slightly off the bed to grab it before it fell. She placed it on the bed and balanced herself precariously to reach for the paper. Her legs were still on the bed and her body was hovering just off as she reached. She had just grasped the paper when she felt herself falling. No, no, no!! She quickly shifted her body weight back and fell back against the bed instead of toppling to the floor.

She wrapped it carefully, wanting to impress Regina. The corners were squared evenly and she placed the triangle end against the wrapped box and looked around for the tape. Oh, no! She realized she had left the tape on her desk and she would definitely have to get up for that. Okay, let’s do this. She let the paper fall back to her bed as she dashed to retrieve the tape, finally pressing the tape to the paper and securing the wrapping. She had just finished the other side when she heard a ding on her phone.

She pushed the box aside and fell back into her pillows, searching for her phone.

**Me too. I can’t wait to finally meet your family.**

**Oh, please, you could do without that. I just can’t wait for you to spend some time with me in my room. Don’t worry, Killian and I have a plan about how that’s going to work.**

**No worries. I’ll drive myself over so I can go home when I have to. Mother’s not giving me a curfew for that night because she trusts that your family will insist I head home at a decent hour, after all, I do know not to wear out my welcome.**

**Don’t be silly. You’re always welcome. If this works out the way I want it too, there will be plenty more times you’ll come over. Just you wait.**

**That would be fun. TTFN. Mom’s coming.**

Emma sighed and looked at her calendar. Just four more days and Regina would be here for supper. She could hardly wait. She stood and marched out the door to ask her mom for some ribbon and a bow.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Sunday December 23

Emma checked herself out in her full-length mirror just one more time. She wore a light pink chenille sweater that hung low around her thighs. She chose her lined dark grey leggings with her white wool boot socks. She fluffed out her hair and ran her baby finger along her cat’s eye to even it out with the other eye. She pressed her lips together to even out her light pink lip gloss.

She heard a knock at the front door and quickly slipped out of her room, stepping lightly down the hall. She glanced around the corner into the living room to see who had entered. There she stood. Dad was just taking her coat as she slipped out of her boots. Emma’s breath was taken away from her as she stared at the brunette as she caressed over the skirt of her dress, fingering away any wrinkles. Regina wore a form-fitting velvet red dress, that just skirted her knees, with white sheer pantyhose that glistened in the light. Her bright chocolate eyes found Emma’s green ones and Emma decided that she needed to enter the room instead of stealing glances from the hallway.

Walking into the living room, Emma calmly said, “Good evening, Regina. It’s nice to see you here, away from school.”

The brunette teen smiled at Emma, replying, “Yes, it’s not often we get to see one another away from that institution. Oh, hello, Killian.”

Killian had just stepped into the room and smiled at his ‘girlfriend’. He took a seat beside her on the couch, carefully setting his arm behind her on the back of the couch, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. David smiled at the action of his son and snickered as he made his way to the kitchen. Of course, they would be formal, Regina was a Mills after all.

There was another knock at the door and Killian got up to answer. He smiled broadly as August stepped into the room. They had a hearty shake of hands and pounds on the back and then Killian took August’s coat. August went to sit beside Emma on the love seat, brushing her forehead with his fingers and placing a strand behind her ear. Mary Margaret observed the gesture from the kitchen and thought that he was such a dear boy. At least he was gentle with her Emma. She left David to finish with the salmon and went to join the children in the living room.

“Hello,” Mary Margaret let herself be known and both her son and August sprung to their feet upon her entry.

“Uh, Mom, this is Regina Mills. Regina, this is my mother.” Killian wiped his sweaty palms down his pants and waited for his mom to sit down in a chair before he sat back down again.

“Good evening, Mrs. Nolan. It’s nice to finally meet you. My mother talks very highly about you and your parents. I believe she had the fortune of meeting them before they passed away.” Regina glibly stated to her hostess of the evening.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” The pixie-haired brunette smiled at the young girl and turned to the boy still standing, raising a brow at him. August fidgeted and smiled sheepishly at his hostess, reaching a hand out to shake hers.

“Hello, Mrs. Nolan, I’m …” August started the introduction, but Emma butted in,

“Mom, this is August Booth.” The blonde looked apologetically at the boy and he smiled easily at her as he took a seat again.

“You may call me Mary Margaret if you wish. I won’t be offended.” The brunette offered to her guests.

David stepped out of the kitchen coming to stand just behind Regina and Killian. “And you may call me David.”

Killian jumped at his father’s voice and Emma chuckled. “What’s wrong with you, big brother? Dad’s not a mouse, you know.”

Everyone, but Killian, chuckled at Emma’s joke. David asked, “Can I get anyone a drink? Dinner is almost ready, just give it about five minutes.”

“I’ll have a water, thank you.” Regina requested. Killian murmured he’d have the same.

“Do you have juice?” August inquired.

David nodded and replied, “Apple or cranberry?”

August briefly paused and then quickly stated, “Cranberry, please.”

“Sounds good to me,” Emma agreed. David nodded at the group and caught Mary Margaret as she mouthed water, giving her a quick nod as he entered the kitchen. Small talk ensued as David poured the drinks in the kitchen. While he was there, the oven sounded and David retrieved the salmon, placing it on the serving tray Mary Margaret had ready.

David stood at the entrance of the kitchen and called, “Dinner’s ready, if you’ll just come to the kitchen you can pick up your drinks on the way to the table.”

As the group made their way to the dinner table, they heard a pattering of scampering feet down the hallway into the kitchen. A little blond boy made his way to his seat at the table.

“Killian, you can sit beside your brother Neal and, Regina, you can sit by me.” Mary Margaret instructed, which put Killian right in the middle between girlfriend and brother. “Emma, you can sit on the other side of me with August beside you.”

Everyone took their seats and began passing around the food. The food looked delicious – salmon with rice and steamed broccoli and a garden salad to compliment. Everyone dug into their food and the table was silent.

Emma shyly reached her left foot out to find Regina’s right one, hoping her mother wasn’t resting her feet too far out. Regina’s head shot up when she made contact. The brunette smiled slightly and went back to her dinner. Emma continued to rub against her girlfriend’s foot as they silently ate their dinner.

The blonde felt as another foot rubbed against the other side of her left foot and she kicked it away, furrowing her brows at her brother. Killian caught her eye and sheepishly looked down at his plate. He must have found the correct foot because August gave a murmur around a bite of the salmon. Mary Margaret smiled at his approval of the food and nodded a thank you. August smiled generously at his hostess, shovelling in another bite of salmon, pink tinging his cheeks.

David looked out the window and commented, “Look, everyone, it’s starting to snow!”

Everyone turned to the window and awed at the large white flakes falling gently from the sky. Neal’s face lit up at the chance to go out in play in it the next day. Emma couldn’t help but think that they were going to have a white Christmas after all. Regina’s smile reached from ear to ear. She was hoping that this would happen; she had seen that it was a possibility on the weather channel before coming.

They all continued on with their meal, making small talk and asking each other whether they were ready for Christmas.

“I’ve been ready for weeks now. My mother wouldn’t have it any other way.” Regina commented.

“I just finished yesterday,” Emma said.

“I only have a small family, just my dad and I, so it was easy for me.” August smiled as he placed his cutlery on his plate and pushed it slightly away.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Mary Margaret asked. “We’ll have more than enough. You and your dad are more than welcome here.”

“Thank you, Mary Margaret, but one of my dad’s old friends has come back to town and he is so excited at the chance of catching up. Would it be a problem if I joined you later once I get bored of the talk at home? I could bring some of my Dad’s apple cider and we could warm it up.” August inquired.

“Oh, that would be lovely. Just give Emma a call and let her know when you’re coming, so we know when to expect you.” Mary Margaret smiled brightly at August. “Why don’t you kids head into the living room and play a game or something.”

Mary Margaret started clearing the table and David followed suit. Regina picked up a dish and a few plates and walked them into the kitchen.

“Oh, let me take that,” Mary Margaret reached to take the plates from Regina and set them in the sink. “Please, go enjoy the evening with your friends.”

Regina nodded in acknowledgement and left for the living room. Mary Margaret continued clearing and cleaning, listening as her children talked and laughed with their friends. She heard the opening credits to ‘White Christmas’ and knew her children had put on a movie.

An angry windy howl shook the kitchen windows which made Mary Margaret look up. “Oh dear, David, look.”

David turned from the dishwasher and looked out the window. The lazy snowflakes from earlier had turned into an angry storm. Flakes were flung against tree trunks as they swung slightly in the hard wind. The windows rattled again and the couple looked at each other. “I’ll go check when this will let up, but most likely they’ll have to stay tonight.”

Mary Margaret nodded and waited to say anything to the teens until she heard from David. A few minutes later, David emerged from the office den and stepped back into the kitchen. Confirming for his wife that, “Yes, they’ll have to stay for the night. It’s only going to get worse. They should call their parents to let them know.”

Regina stepped into the kitchen and overheard the last statement, asking, “Let them know what?”

The windows rattled as the wind sieged against them, the snow lashing the glass as it slid to the ground. Regina gasped. “Yes, dear,” Mary Margaret verified, “there is a storm and you won’t be able to go home tonight. Call your parents, let them know.”

Regina returned to the living room and gently got August’s attention. “Look, did you notice the storm?”

August looked up and his mouth gaped open. When he finally found his voice, he stated, “I only live a couple of streets over. I walked here. I don’t mind finding my way home.”

“Oh, no,” Mary Margaret disapproved as she walked into the living room, “No one is going out in that storm. You call your father and let him know that we’ll bring you home in the morning. I’m sure Killian can lend you a pair of pajamas and we always have extra toothbrushes.”

August and Regina agreed, instantly getting on their phones to let their parents know they were safe and were going to stay right where they were for the night. Cora Mills was so relieved that she didn’t have to worry about her daughter trying to navigate the streets in that storm and Marco Booth agreed heartily with the Nolans that he didn’t want his son out in that storm. That taken care of, David brought in popcorn, which Regina was supposed to ask for, as well as hot chocolate. Everyone sat down to watch ‘White Christmas’, feeling all cozy warm inside the house while the snow and wind wailed outside.

As the closing credits filled the screen, one by one each teen stretched and yawned. Mary Margaret saw that the young people in the room were tired and, as she stood, she caught a yawn as well. She covered her mouth and when finished, said, “Alright, everyone, off to bed. Emma, can you lend Regina a set of your PJs?”

David gathered the dirty dishes as the teens slowly walked down the hallway. Emma pointed out where the bathroom was and slipped into her room to find something for Regina. August stood in the doorframe and looked into her room. Across the hall, Regina took a glance into Killian’s room and he flushed slightly as someone other than his sister looked into his room, luckily, he had cleaned it that morning.

“Oh no,” was heard behind August and Regina, which made them both jump. “You are only teens and David and I won’t permit boyfriends and girlfriends together in the same room under our roof.”

August’s cheeks pinked and he slipped across to Killian’s room away from Emma. Regina scoffed as she looked at Emma, giving a snobby tilt to her head and conceding only because she had to. Emma feigned embarrassment and timidity as Regina stepped across the threshold to her room. Mary Margaret made her way to the end room to check on Neal and whether he was asleep.

Emma closed her door and sighed. She turned to look at the brunette sitting on her bed, holding her pillow to her chest, resting her chin on it. The blonde took the two steps to her bed and sat at the bottom of it, giggling at how easy that was to convince her mother that the girls didn’t even like each other. Regina giggled along with her, fingering over the ruffle on Emma’s pillowcase.

“If she only knew that boyfriends and girlfriends are together under her roof,” Emma commented, which made Regina laugh harder and Emma joined her. Mary Margaret listened to the girls’ laughter from the hallway after tucking her little boy in, knowing that once they got acquainted the girls would be the best of friends. She slowly made her way upstairs and to her own bed.

Regina looked around at Emma’s room. Her twin bed sat right in the middle, the desk in the corner, there was a nice yellow rug on the right side of her bed, and just inside the door in the corner was a pull-up bar and punching bag. Regina moved from the bed and walked across to the closet and pulled open one of the double doors. Regina couldn’t believe it! A beautiful walk-in closet. She flipped on the light switch just inside the door and walked in. She had a built-in dresser and shoe rack. She walked around looking at all the choices.

Emma poked her head in, “My mom and dad added a second-floor master bedroom just before Neal was born, eight years ago. They turned their walk-in closet over to me and let Neal have the bedroom. When I turned 15, I asked for a few moderations to be done in here, especially after I saw the ‘Princess Diaries’. It’s not quite what Mia had, but it suits me fine, especially since I’m not a princess.”

“The kid got the original master bedroom?” Regina marvelled.

“Yeah, he has a science corner and more toys than I ever had. He is so smart, much smarter than I will ever be. Plus, he has to share the master bath with Killian. I don’t mind sharing the hall bathroom with the occasional guest.” Emma commented.

Regina picked up on the negativity in Emma’s tone and quoted, “Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent.” Emma giggled and Regina joined her. “Yes, I watched the ‘Princess Diaries’ too. That was always my favourite quote. It works with my mom and sister anyway.”

Emma smiled grimly, thinking about Regina’s difficulties with her family. She reached out and flipped some brunette hair behind her ear, grasping onto her neck and pulling her close. Regina reached her arms up and pulled Emma’s head down, locking lips. Emma licked at Regina’s scar and swiped her tongue across her lips, requesting entrance. Regina opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, a low groan escaping. Emma fondled Regina’s tongue and then stroked the roof with her tongue tip. Retreating her tongue, she pulled Regina’s full upper lip inside her own mouth and sucked lightly as Regina sucked her bottom lip. They pulled away, breathing heavily.

Regina squealed, seeing something out of her periphery, and Emma flinched. “Is that my Christmas present?”

Regina ran out of the closet and ran over to the desk, scooping the gift from under the desk. Emma pouted, “You weren’t supposed to see it until later.”

“I’ll be right back,” Regina ran out of the room and down the hallway. Emma heard the door open and close. There was a knocking and then Regina slipped inside her room. She dropped a large duffle bag on the floor.

“Did you knock on Killian’s door?” Emma went to open her door.

“Yeah,” Regina zipped open the bag and retrieved her gift for Emma. “I told August to drop his stuff in my car. Everything’s locked up now, the car and the house.”

Emma sighed and made a beeline for her bed instead. Regina had thought of everything, of course, she would. Regina was scrounging inside her duffle, shivering hard. Emma ran into her closet and grabbed a heavy shawl-like blanket, taking it back to wrap around her girlfriend. Regina leaned back into Emma’s arms, soaking up the warmth.

“Didn’t you wear your coat to your car?” Emma asked concerned.

“No, I thought running would keep me warm, boy, was I wrong!” Regina replied. “It’s freezing out there. I mean, look at the snow!”

Emma looked out her bedroom window and gaped at the snow that had already piled around the house. The snow was coming down fast. Emma was just happy they were snug as a bug in a rug. She grinned at that stupid saying, walking the two of them back to her bed so they could at least sit. Sitting on her bed, she leaned back into her pillows, relishing the comfort of snuggling with Regina on her bed. Regina’s shivers lessened and Emma loosened her grip.

Regina pulled from her grasp a few minutes later, reaching for the gifts at the end of the bed. Placing the blue and silver wrapped gift in Emma’s hands, the brunette shook the red and green wrapped gift that she knew was hers.

First, Regina reached for the card and opened it to see a beautiful wintery scene and as she opened it a chain slipped out. She gasped and smiled at it. A little heart pendant with an R in the center made her heart skip a beat. She smiled winsomely at Emma. Emma smiled back as she played with the paper at the corner of the box; she too reached for the card. She grinned at the funny Teddy Bear on the front and read the inscription.

Both girls then tore the paper as they opened their gifts, giggling together. Regina looked at the heading peeking through the paper: Make Your Own Lip Balm Set – More Than Magic! She finished tearing the paper off and stared at her gift. She couldn’t wait to customize her own lip balm; it was going to be so much fun!

Emma tore all the paper off the box before she turned it over to the front to look at the object. Her eyes grew wide. What was Regina telling her? She wanted her to learn how to cook? There in her lap sat a Mini Waffle Maker Machine. Emma looked up and caught the brunette’s glance.

“Don’t be so scared,” Regina softly said, “I only thought about what you said about learning how to make pancakes and know you like waffles better. You could practice.”

Emma grinned at Regina. A lump in her throat as she whispered, “Thank you.”

“Open it,” Regina excitedly exclaimed.

“I’m good,” Emma replied. She liked her gift. It was perfect for her; she really did need the practice.

“Open it, please.” Regina pleaded.

Emma conceded for the brunette, snapping the tape with her fingertip and opening the tab, reaching inside for the little machine. She turned it in her hands a couple of times and smiled shyly at Regina. The brunette coaxed her with her eyes and head. Emma guiltily flipped the top up and looked inside the waffle maker. There in the middle of the grill, wrapped in a circle, was a gold chain with a pendant with the letter E in the center.

Emma’s eyes shone as she reached out for the chain. She giggled that they had gotten the same thing for each other. She held it out to the brunette and turned around, holding her hair up. She felt the cool metal against her neck and heard a small click as it slid into place. The blonde turned back around, taking the chain Regina fiddled with in her fingertips, unclasping it as the brunette turned her head so Emma could clasp it around her neck as well.

The girls turned back to each other, leaning forward to brush their lips over the other’s. Emma stroked her fingers over the brunette’s cheek, running them down her arm and then grasping at her waist. Their lips grasped and tugged and then Emma nibbled at Regina’s jawline. She tongued and nibbled down to her pulse point and sucked lightly. Regina started breathing heavily. Emma’s lips brushed against the brunette’s again. Regina sucked on Emma’s upper lip and nibbled down her jawline to the blonde’s pulse point.

Emma’s fingers found the edge of Regina’s dress and pushed it up to her waist, fingers grasping her waist and brushing her fingers over her skin. Regina moaned and ran her fingers down the blonde’s arms, reaching for Emma’s sweater, pulling it over her head and latching onto her lips once again. Regina circled her thumbs over the blonde’s skin bringing a murmur from her throat. Emma slid her hands up under the thin material to cup the brunette’s breasts, squeezing lightly.

“Enough of this,” Regina husked out, reaching down to grip her dress and pull it over her head.

Emma pressed her lips against every piece of skin she could touch, touching skin, griping her chest and then her waist. She nibbled and kissed her way down the brunette’s torso, slipping her fingertips under her tights. The blonde pushed the other girl back against the bed and latched their lips together again as she rolled the tights down her thighs, cupping her mound and then tickling the skin, Regina purred into her mouth. Emma lifted herself off, desperately sliding down and tonguing at her panty-clad mound, licking at the wetness already seeping through the material. As she continued to lick over the brunette’s nether regions, she rolled the tights down her satiny, slender legs.

Regina arched against Emma’s mouth, her breath catching. She sobbed as she felt herself climb. Emma pulled the silky red material down over the brunette’s butt, thrusting her tongue into her very wet center. Regina cried out. Gliding her tongue up to her clit, Emma’s fingers found her honeypot and slid inside, rubbing against her sweet spot. Regina gasped and clawed over the bedspread. Emma thrust against the spot several times, bringing the brunette to her high. Regina opened her mouth to scream, letting a silent scream take over her senses as her tummy tautened and her body rocked through her climax. She shuddered as she fell from her high and gave a hiccupy sigh.

Regina lay there still in her bra, her breathing unsteady and ripples undulating over her body. She smiled at Emma and slowly found her bearings, rolling over to push her mouth hard against Emma’s. Placing wet sloppy kisses down her the blonde’s body, Regina looked up into green eyes as she tugged at Emma’s leggings. A large wet spot greeted her on Emma’s blue boy shorts and, as she threw the leggings to the floor, she latched her mouth to the blonde’s core. She teased Emma by slipping her fingers beneath the lace at her hips and then sliding them up her torso.

Emma arched and moaned, mentally begging Regina to don’t stop, please more, please, please, please. Regina finally pulled the sopping wet material down long slender legs and sought out her center with her fingers. Thrusting against the blonde’s sweet spot, Regina varied her sucking on her clit, first hard then soft then quick and then slow. As Emma started climbing, Regina sucked hard, hitting the soft spongy area inside hard, earning a low purr as the blonde crested and saw stars.

Emma lay awed as she breathed fast and hard, her whole pussy spasming as she came down from her high. Regina’s fingers slide under the strap of her bra and brushed over pink nipples. Emma reached her right hand behind her back and twisted off her clasps, pulling straps down her arms and dropping the simple clothing item to the floor. Regina smiled and dipped down to take one of the nipples into her mouth. Swiping her tongue in a circle over the hard peak, the brunette sucked, earning another purr from her blonde girlfriend. Tweaking the hardened peak with her fingers, she switched sides and relished the response from her beautiful girl.

Emma rubbed Regina’s shoulders, brushing her fingers down her shoulder blades and reaching to unclasp the brunette’s red lacy bra. Her tummy undulated with her girlfriend’s ministrations and Regina kissed her way up from the blonde’s breasts to her mouth. Emma twisted dusky nipples in her fingers, pinching and pulling, as their tongues duelled for dominance.

Regina’s leg slipped between Emma’s and the blonde jumped beneath as her pearl was still sensitive. Noticing her reaction, Regina began slowly drawing her body slightly down and gliding it back up to gently tap against the blonde’s apex. Emma arched beneath her, enjoying the sensation of climbing once again. The blonde set the flat of her foot against the bed, bending her leg slightly so Regina could have some friction as well. The brunette rose and fell above her, closing her eyes as her pussy delightfully thrust against the blonde’s thigh beneath her, their juices mingling together.

The sounds of slapping skin against skin, moaning and murmuring combined with the scents each girls’ juices as they climbed to their high yet again, but this time together. Regina used her hands to push herself up and find leverage to slam down harder. Emma undulated beneath her once again, pushing her leg up just as Regina slid down, earning a cry from the brunette. The brunette lifted her head as she slapped her thigh against Emma’s pussy, her eyes barely slights. Emma’s beautiful green eyes sought out chocolate orbs, and just as each reached their high once again, Regina looked deeply into her girlfriend’s soul, clasping the body beneath her close to her heart as they shuddered together. Their lips found each other, kissing again and again, as their bodies stabled coming down from their climax.

Regina slid her body to the side as her face sought out the crook between Emma’s neck and shoulder blade. Emma pulled the brunette closer to her body just holding her as their breathing steadied. Chocolate found green eyes and the girls smiled at each other.

“That was perfect,” Emma said, “You’re perfect.”

Regina trembled against the blonde and Emma peppered kisses over her forehead. Regina sighed and then complained, “Oh, ugh. We’re not going to be able to sleep like this.”

“Grab my robe and go take a shower, I’ll change the sheets.” Regina nodded, slipping into the closet. When Regina returned, Emma took the robe and quickly ran to the shower. Padding softly down the hall after her shower, she slowly opened the door to see Regina lying in her bed. The brunette raised her head and they looked into each other’s eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

Emma returned from her closet dressed in blue pajamas, sliding into bed behind Regina. Grasping Regina around the middle so they could spoon, Emma soon nodded off to sleep, feeling content and happy.


	4. Epilogue

Monday December 24

Emma’s eyes fluttered open and she smelled vanilla and spice. She yawned then smiled at the brunette hair splayed over her pillow. She leaned forward slightly to place a kiss on Regina’s shoulder blade. The brunette turned her head, eyes still closed, and Emma placed a closed-mouthed kiss upon her lips. Regina’s chocolate eyes blinked open and she smiled at her lover. The brunette turned completely, wrapping her arms behind the blonde’s torso, dipping her head down. Emma placed her chin on Regina’s head, pulling her closer. They breathed together.

Regina pulled her head away from Emma’s body to look into the blonde’s face. “Good morning,” Emma murmured.

“Good morning,” Regina breathed. They kissed once more and once again pulled the other close, snuggling.

There was a knock at Emma’s door. Mary Margaret called out, “Girls, breakfast.”

They sighed and pulled away, swinging their bodies over the sides of the bed to go get dressed in the closet. Treading softly down the hallway to the kitchen, scampering feet sounded behind them.

“It’s Christmas Eve. It’s Christmas Eve.” Neal sang out loudly. Mary Margaret smiled at her young son.

“Good morning, girls.” The pixie-haired brunette greeted them as they rounded the corner. “Hope you slept well. Breakfast’s on the table. Go enjoy.”

Apple pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon graced the table. August and Killian smiled back at the girls from their seats. David served his young son as the girls found their places. Everyone ate silently. The teens looked at each other and winked coyly at each other. Each knew they would be doing this again. And soon.

“Did you see the snow?” David asked the table.

Everyone turned to look out the window. White snow glistened on every surface, mounds and mounds of it.

Neal squealed and screeched out, “Merry Christmas, everyone!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my journey. Please comment at your leisure and let me know what you think. I was thinking it might be fun to pull in some other one-shots in this verse, maybe. Thank you and Happy New year!


End file.
